


difficult

by tooth (binnies)



Category: B1A4, K-pop
Genre: Blow Jobs, Facials, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 20:37:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12712515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binnies/pseuds/tooth
Summary: gongchan has an idea about how to make jinyoung finish up in the recording studio a little faster





	difficult

     "How are you not done yet?" Chansik whined, picking at the carpet fibers pressed up against his face. Jinyoung was preoccupied, eyes closed as he focused on whatever was playing through his headphones. Chansik tapped the bottom of his chair impatiently and groaned, falling over on his side dramatically. Jinyoung sighed, hitting a couple keys on the keyboard before removing his headphones and letting them rest on his shoulders.

     "You know, Chansik," he began, rubbing his hands over his eyes, "I really wish you weren’t my ride home, too. But we've only been in the studio for probably two hours and I'm gonna need at least another two before I can get out of here." Chansik rolled over on the carpeted floor of the studio, muttering to himself, but eventually resorting to taking out his phone and flipping through it.

     After deciding that he was bored of that, (which only took about three minutes), Chansik crawled closer to Jinyoung's chair and laid his head on Jinyoung's thigh. Jinyoung glanced down at him momentarily before quickly replacing his headphones on his ears and continuing whatever he was working on.

     "You know what I think you need?" Chansik said, bringing his hand up next to his head and tracing circles into Jinyoung's thigh. Jinyoung stared back at him, not exactly sure he liked where this was going. Chansik's fingers only crept closer and closer inwards on Jinyoung's thighs, making him shift in his seat. He swallowed, making eye contact with Chansik, who blinked back up at him expectantly. Chansik gazed up at Jinyoung through his eyelashes, his hand hovering over Jinyoung's crotch. Jinyoung chewed his lip pensively for a moment, shyly glancing away from where Chansik sat between his legs and pushing his headphones back down onto his shoulders.

     "Just make it quick," he sighed. Chansik grinned widely, moving his hand upwards to the top of Jinyoung's sweatpants. Instead of digging his hands straight into them like he usually did, Chansik contented himself with sliding his hands under Jinyoung's shirt and tracing his fingers over the area directly below his belly button. His hands danced over the light dusting of hair from his belly button downwards, making goosebumps rise on Jinyoung's arms.

    "Your hands are cold," he complained, squirming as Chansik's hands wandered up towards his chest. “And I thought you said this was going to be qui-” Jinyoung was cut off by his own quiet groan as Chansik's hands ghosted over his nipples, trying and failing to disguise the embarrassing sound as a cough.

     “If you don’t want me to do this, I’ll stop,” Chansik said sincerely, eyeing Jinyoung’s face with that same puppy-eyed stare that got Jinyoung into this situation in the first place. Jinyoung sighed a little, opening his legs wider by a miniscule amount.

     “No,” he said, his voice cracking a bit. “Keep going.” Chansik rocked back on his heels, tilting his head sideways and lifting one of his eyebrows.

     “Please,” Jinyoung added.

     Chansik conceded and let his hands roam downwards again. dipping under the waistband of Jinyoung's pants and letting the elastic snap against Jinyoung's hips. Chansik's hand would graze his cock every so often, each time causing Jinyoung's moans to grow louder and more desperate. Chansik only decided to stop teasing when Jinyoung shoved his fist in his mouth to stifle a particularly drawn-out moan.

     He grabbed the front of Jinyoung's sweatpants and boxers, bringing both pieces of fabric down over Jinyoung's cock. Jinyoung hissed as his sensitive erection made contact with the outside air. He immediately threaded his fingers into Chansik's hair, gasping as Chansik stroked his cock once from base to tip. He leaned down and pressed his lips to the tip of Jinyoung’s erection, earning a whine from Jinyoung and a quiet, drawn out plea to just get on with it already oh my God Chansik _please_.

  
     In one swift motion, Chansik wrapped his index finger and thumb around the base of Jinyoung’s cock and took him as far into his mouth as he could. Jinyoung let out a sort of strangled cry, but urged Chansik further and twisted his fingers more tightly into his hair. Chansik contented himself with simply tasting Jinyoung like that, his eyes closed as he ran his tongue over the underside of Jinyoung’s cock before taking him into his mouth again and sucking gently.

     At this point, Jinyoung could feel heat rising to his face and sweat begin to collect underneath where his bangs rested on his forehead. He dared not to look back down at Chansik, fearing that he would come right then and there if he did so. Chansik took his mouth off Jinyoung temporarily with an obscene popping sound and wiped his lips on the sleeve of his sweatshirt.

     “Hey, hyung,” he said, voice raspy and damaged. Jinyoung finally allowed himself to face Chansik, his eyes blinking slowly open. “Face or mouth?” Chansik asked bluntly. Jinyoung coughed, unsure.

     “I-I’m sorry?” he asked, even though he heard Chansik perfectly.

     “Where do you want to finish?” Chansik asked, rolling Jinyoung’s balls in his hands, almost absentmindedly. “Face or mouth?” Jinyoung swallowed and laughed, even though Chansik really didn’t say anything funny. It was silent for a long while until Jinyoung spoke up again.

     “F-face,” he said, his voice suddenly incredibly too loud in the quiet recording studio. Not missing a beat, Chansik squared his shoulders and spit into his hand before grabbing Jinyoung’s cock and pumping him in earnest. Jinyoung could feel Chansik’s breath on the tip of his cock, hot and wet and heavy from exertion. Chansik was beginning to look a bit disheveled himself, his hair a complete mess and a light pink flush dusting his cheeks and ears. The sight of Chansik alone would have probably been enough to make Jinyoung come.

     Fortunately, he never had to find out if it was, because one particularly hard pull from Chansik made electricity jump up Jinyoung’s spine and tightened the already-tight grip he had on the arm of his chair as he came with a quiet moan of Chansik’s name. Chansik closed his eyes and welcomed it, barely even flinching when come hit his eye and clung to his eyelashes.

     Chansik opened his eyes slowly, his gaze half-lidded and annoyingly smug. He swiped his tongue over his lips, catching a streak of come that had fallen there.

     “Oh, my God,” Jinyoung breathed, feeling the last waves of his orgasm pulse through his bloodstream. “How the fuck are we going to get you back into the dorms looking like this?”


End file.
